mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Dove Cameron
| birth_place = Seattle, Washington, U.S. | occupation = | years_active = 2012–present | website = | television = | module = | associated_acts = The Girl and the Dreamcatcher }} }} Dove Cameron (born Chloe Celeste Hosterman; January 15, 1996 ) is an American actress and singer. She is known for playing a dual role as both title characters in the Disney Channel teen sitcom Liv and Maddie. She also starred in the Disney Channel Original Movies Cloud 9 as Kayla Morgan, and Descendants as Mal, daughter of Maleficent. She is set to reprise her role as Mal in Descendants 2. Early life Cameron was born in Seattle, Washington as Chloe Celeste Hosterman. She is the daughter of Philip Alan Hosterman and Bonnie Wallace, who later got divorced, and has an older sister, Claire Hosterman. She grew up in Bainbridge Island, Washington. When she was a child, she attended Sakai Intermediate School. At the age of eight, she began acting in community theater at Bainbridge Performing Arts."This is Who I Am with Dove Cameron", YouTube; accessed August 19, 2014. When she was 14, her family moved to Los Angeles, California, where she sang in Burbank High School's National Championship Show Choir. Cameron is of Scottish and French descent, and is a fluent speaker of French, having spent many years of her life growing up in France. She has stated she was bullied through her entire school experience, starting in fifth grade, through the end of high school. Regardless of the pressure at school and fitting in, she stayed focused on her dreams of becoming successful in entertainment: "I became very passionate about an actress and singer. I fully immersed myself." Her father died in 2011 when she was 15 years old.5 Surprising Facts about Liv & Maddie's Dove Cameron profile, m-magazine.com; accessed August 25, 2014. Career In 2012, Cameron was cast in a new Disney Channel Original Series entitled Bits and Pieces as Alanna. Shortly after filming the pilot, Bits and Pieces was retooled into Liv and Maddie and saw Cameron starring in the dual lead role of Liv and Maddie Rooney. The preview of the series debuted on , and the show premiered on . The pilot episode gained 5.8 million viewers, which was the most-watched in total viewers in 2.5 years since the series Shake It Up! Disney Channel renewed Liv and Maddie for a 13-episode second season slated to premiere in Fall 2014, which was later expanded to 24 episodes. On August 27, 2013 Cameron released a cover of "On Top of the World" by Imagine Dragons as a promotional single. Her cover peaked on the Billboard Kid Digital Songs chart at seventeen and spent three weeks on the chart. On October 15, 2013, "Better In Stereo" was released as a single under Walt Disney Records. "Better In Stereo" made its debut on the Billboard Kid Digital Songs chart at twenty-one before peaking at number one, becoming Cameron's first number one hit. In February 2014, Cameron confirmed reports that recording had begun for her debut studio album. Her next single, "Count Me In", was released on June 3, 2014. The song peaked at number one on the Billboard Kids Digital Songs chart. Cameron played Liz Larson in her first non-Disney film, Barely Lethal, which was theatrically released by A24 Films in 2015. Cameron starred in the television film Descendants which premiered on July 31, 2015. The film was viewed by 6.6 million people and spawned Cameron's two first Billboard Hot 100 songs, "Rotten to the Core" at No. 38 and a solo song, "If Only", at No. 94. Other songs from the film featuring Cameron such as "Set It Off" and "Evil Like Me" charted at No. 6 and 12 respectively on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 chart. The soundtrack for the movie peaked atop the Billboard 200 chart becoming the first soundtrack from a Disney Channel Original Movie since High School Musical 2 to do so. As part of the Descendants franchise, Cameron released a cover of Christina Aguilera's hit song, "Genie in a Bottle". The music video premiered on Disney Channel on March 18, 2016. The single received 22 million views in less than a month. Cameron was shooting the fourth season of Liv and Maddie in early 2016. She is set to reprise her role as Mal in Descendants 2, the sequel to Descendants, in 2017. She played the role of Amber Von Tussle in the NBC live television presentation of Hairspray Live!, which aired on December 7, 2016.Hetrick, Adam. "Billy Eichner Added to 'Hairspray Live!' — Full Cast Revealed" Playbill, September 21, 2016Gans, Andrew. " 'Hairspray Live!' Ratings Down from Last Season’s The Wiz" Playbill, December 8, 2016 Reception was generally positive, and Cameron's performance was praised. E! commented "America, we need to quit sleeping on Dove Cameron—because the Disney star absolutely CRUSHED her live TV musical debut. The Liv and Maddie star played the villainous Amber Von Tussle, a.k.a. Tracy Turnblad's snobby, racist dance (and romantic) rival, in NBC's Hairspray Live."Bentley, Jean. "Dove Cameron Outsang Ariana Grande In Their' Hairspray Live' Song" eonline.com, December 7, 2016 The Girl and the Dreamcatcher In 2015, Dove Cameron and Ryan McCartan formed a band called The Girl and the Dreamcatcher. On October 2, 2015, they released their first single, "Written in the Stars". The band released their second single, "Glowing in the Dark", on January 29, 2016. The Girl and the Dreamcatcher released their third single, "Someone You Like", on April 8, 2016. They released their fourth single, "Make You Stay", on June 17, 2016. The video premiered on Disney Channel in July 2016. On July 29, 2016, the band released their first EP, Negatives, featuring their singles "Make You Stay" and "Glowing in the Dark" and four new songs. Personal life Cameron began dating actor and singer Ryan McCartan in 2013. They announced their engagement on April 14, 2016 but called it off in October 2016. Filmography Discography Soundtrack albums Singles Promotional singles Other charted songs Other appearances Music videos Accolades Notes References External links * * Category:1996 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American singers Category:Actresses from Seattle Category:American people of French descent Category:American child actresses Category:American child singers Category:American film actresses Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Seattle Category:Walt Disney Records artists